


生花

by Be_sik



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_sik/pseuds/Be_sik





	生花

“带我走的时候，替我捎枝玫瑰吧。”

 

李东海第一次为人破了例。

 

在那个久远到他快要忘记的时间，他和神签订了契约，然后开了这家纹身店。那时的他本是濒死之人，是神给了他一条久到没有尽头的命，一副永远不会老去的躯体，还有一份为人造梦的能力。这么好的赋予不是因为神慷慨，它的代价其实好沉好痛。神抽走他从前的回忆，又拿走他之后的所有感情，只留给他一个空荡无尽的当下。

 

李东海也是后来才定义清了自己的身份。说得好听点他是拥有神部分能力的一个分身，说得直白一点他不过是神的工具，是个没有自我的中介。也是幸好他体会不到难过，仅有的那么一点点抱怨，时间一长不知道走到哪里就全散了。

每天都有不同的人带着各种各样的条件来拜访他，他们的目的看上去各不相同，但究其本质不过都是为了活得更好。这些客人往往大方，在交易之余大多都会再付给李东海一点故事，在讲出它们的同时让自己更加坚信这次交易的价值。

 

李东海总是温和又沉默地听，听他们有人用回忆换金钱又有人用金钱换回忆，听他们用一种感情交换另一种感情。他几乎从不接话，这些没有共感的故事对他而言好像花，他看着它们开过又枯萎看上去好美只是从来不属于他。

 

但这些故事对李东海而言也确实珍贵，让他知道每个人所需求和珍视的都好不同。所以他在交易中从不劝说，也从不引诱，这是他的规则。只要对方支付得足够，他都会应下。他不会心软，也不会愧疚，所有的喜悦和所有的悔，都是客人需要带走的随身物品。

 

可是今天有点不同。这么多年不是没有人拿命来和李东海做过交换，但眼下这个交易，实在有点太不公平。面前这个白净瘦弱的男孩早早地来了，又礼貌地敲开他的门，噙着他这么多年来见过的最干净的笑容说出他的愿望：“您好，我是李赫宰。您能帮我离开吗？”

 

离开这两个字，它可以好简单也可以好困难。它不仅要求能从旧事中挣脱，还意味着要妥帖安排好下一段生活，工序太多。

 

李东海斟酌了好久，才谨慎地开口：“可以，小朋友。但它可能有点昂贵。”

 

小孩皱着眉头恼了一会儿，但很快又扬起个有些抱歉的笑：“我好像没有什么可以拿来交换的东西。就剩这条命了，您看够吗？”

 

李东海难得有些怔愣。面前这个小家伙明明还可以拥有好长的年岁，还有机会为自己搏一段新的人生，可他现在却要用这样天真又纯洁的语气为自己就地宣告一个终结。李东海不明白，这个清瘦的小孩真的知道死亡吗？如果他知道，他是真的不怕吗？

 

生命终结本身就是一场决绝的离开。这场交易太合算，李东海无需干涉，李赫宰就已经为自己造好了一个闭环。李赫宰拿出了最宝贵的命，但在李东海眼里他没有从自己这里拿走任何东西。

 

这场交换李东海没有理由不答应。但是离开，应该怎么纹呢。

 

似是捕捉到了他的苦恼，李赫宰说：“哥哥......这样叫您可以吗？”得到李东海默许的他像个偷吃到巧克力的小孩，藏不住的雀跃都从眼底跑出来。然后他用指尖戳着自己的胸口对李东海说：“拜托哥哥给我纹个十字架好吗？要好大好大，从喉咙一直到这里。奶奶说十字架是爱和救赎，在她的葬礼上我见过的。哥哥可以纹给我吗，有了它，我就可以好好地走啦。”

 

李东海同意了。

 

这场纹身李东海拖延着没有开始。和怜悯无关，他只是有点迟疑。所以在小孩躺在床上笑盈盈地望着他的时候，李东海还是忍不住开口问：“准备好了吗？”

 

如果我落下第一笔，就停不下来了。

 

后半句被李东海含在喉咙里，不能说出来。因为哪怕只是这样，都已经算是坏了规矩。

 

李赫宰生得白，肤色衬起他乌溜溜的大眼睛，亮得闪光。在这个残忍的时刻他还是在笑，安静又灵动看起来很漂亮。他好像什么都知道，又什么都不知道。他说：“没事哥哥，我不怕痛的。”

 

李东海很快就画好了李赫宰想要的十字架。小孩站在全身镜前，低头抚摸着自己即将上色的纹身。是真的很大，由他的锁骨撑起，又指向他的胸膛，原本瘦削的身板看上去突然多了点庄严，又多了点力量。

 

李东海在背后静静地看着他。早在脱下衣服的时候他就瞥见了李赫宰的那些旧伤，那些在本该白皙完好的皮肤上深浅着的斑驳。而现在当李赫宰站在灯下，它们格外狰狞醒目像要吞噬了他。它们告诉李东海，这个小孩有好多故事，有好多的背负。

 

李赫宰在那里站了很久，他好像在哭，一直垂着头，肩膀压抑着还有些抖。李东海没有催他，也没有安慰他，而是留给他足够的时间和自我相处。

 

可是当李赫宰终于转身的时候，意外的在眼睛里看不到水色。这个小孩好像天生就是是不会哭的，哪怕是在该哭的时候也总是在笑。就好像现在他仰起头来和李东海对视，眼角的笑纹弯弯，他说：“谢谢哥哥，你画得真好看。”

 

牵着李赫宰的手回到床上，李东海终于下了针。多年来锻炼出的业务能力使他的速度很快，一会儿就让颜色漫过李赫宰的喉。在这期间李赫宰一直闭着眼睛没说话，如果不是他那一直轻颤的长长眼睫，李东海几乎以为他睡着了。

 

当李东海的针终于走向他的锁骨，小孩才试探着开口：“哥哥，可以稍微慢一些吗？我想和你聊聊天。”李东海摸摸他的头发，没有回答，却笑着慢下了动作。

 

“谢谢哥哥，你真好。已经太长时间了，都没有人愿意听我讲话。”

 

“我从来都没见过爸妈，从有记忆开始身边一直就只有奶奶。奶奶对我特别好，每天都要捡好多瓶子去给我换一瓶牛奶，让我喝了快一点长高。可是我不太喜欢牛奶的味道。小时候的我好不懂事，奶奶眼睛不好，有时候她一转身我就要把她辛辛苦苦买给我的牛奶倒掉。”

 

“后来奶奶就走啦，社区的阿姨把我带到福利院。我当时很乖的，一直好好吃饭也不和其他孩子打架。福利院的阿姨好像都不大喜欢我，她们说我是个煞星，会克死身边的人。说久了好像我自己好像也信了。所以每次有好心人想要带走我，我又哭又闹说什么都不肯去。愿意来办领养手续的都是很好的人，总不能害了人家。后来年龄大了就更没人愿意带走我了，我成了福利院甩不掉的大包袱，一犯错就会挨饿，有时候还会挨打。但是哥哥你别误会，其实他们人都很好，我去上学的时候还把零食塞满我的书包。”

 

“上小学我就开始住校，但是我长得比我的同学长得都要矮，都要慢，总是会被欺负。有时候我忍不了了就和他们打起来，老师只请得来对方的家长。那些大人好狡猾，在老师面前诚恳道歉，走的时候却戳着自己孩子的脑门让他离我远一点，说我有妈生没妈养。”

 

“世界其实真的很小，从小到大围绕着我的好像都是同一群人。我在学生时期没能躲过天天欺负我的那群恶霸，长大了出来打工赚学费绕来绕去还是到了他们父母开的店里，活得像个没有尊严的奴隶。有好长一段时间，早上一睁开眼我就开始发抖，就想着逃避。但我已经不怕了。小时候挨打我还会哭，还会闹，现在已经习惯了。就是身上这些疤，实在有些不太好看。”

 

“这些年吧，不是没有想过死。但是我不敢，割腕、吃药、跳楼、溺水......好多我都想过，只是这些死法都太丑了，而且还要给活着的人添麻烦。”

 

......

 

李赫宰讲出来的故事没有什么逻辑，但李东海都懂。他全程都没有搭话，只是安静地听，用温和的眼神给李赫宰回应。这一刻他突然好希望自己有情感，能够陪这个小孩痛一次。可是他不能。

 

许是说累了，李赫宰向李东海讨了杯水。长时间没有活动手脚，摸索着从床上坐起来的时候身体已经有点陌生，他花了好一阵才缓过来。

 

轻轻抿了一口水，李赫宰感觉到，李东海在里面加了点糖。于是他捧着水杯对李东海笑：“哥我是男孩子，又不是小姑娘。”笑着笑着他就不说话了。

李赫宰也没想到，平日里那么坚强的自己，喝着一杯糖水，竟然掉了眼泪。

 

不是嚎啕，也不是哭得酣畅淋漓，只是那么不起眼的两滴，都落在了杯子里。李赫宰抬起手将它一饮而尽，然后把杯子放下，揉了揉自己泛红的鼻尖，抬起眼是还是要笑着逞强：“不过还挺好喝的。”

 

之后李赫宰好长时间都没再讲话，李东海将自己落下针尖的速度放到最慢，都没能把小孩的没讲完的故事等来。

 

他们之间沉默了好久，久到李东海以为李赫宰不会再开口。可他忽然就笑了，然后伸手扯住了李东海的衣角。

 

“谢谢你哥哥。有你陪伴的时光我最快乐。来之前我在想，这个世界不太好，要是没有下辈子就好了。但是现在我还是想要个来生。爱和救赎，这两样东西我这辈子最稀缺。后一样我马上就要拥有了，前一样，你刚才让我尝到了。刚才我没有说话，但是我好幸福，想到你就觉得好心动。他们总说，玫瑰代表爱情，在所有花里面，我最喜欢它。如果我现在有一枝，我一定要把它送给你。爱这个字我没有体会过，但我猜这应该是的。”

 

李东海险些拿不稳手里的针。他没有感情太久了，身边的人来来去去，从没有人对他讲过爱字。他不知道曾经的自己懂不懂，但活了这么多年，说起爱来他比李赫宰更陌生。他不知道怎么回应，他也更是知道，自己无法回应。所以他没有说话，甚至不敢去看李赫宰的眼睛。

 

李赫宰也不恼，清了清嗓子重又开口：“哥哥，这辈子我很不好，我太累了，想要离开了。你不要忘记我，你等我好不好，我很快就来找你，我们一起好好过。”

 

李东海还是沉默，只是继续着手上的动作。他有些无奈，哪怕刻意放慢了速度，这个纹身，也即将刺向李赫宰的心脏了。

 

时间快到了，李赫宰知道。一直安安静静的小孩笑不出来了，他有点遗憾。这种遗憾倒不是因为这曲曲折折的一生，而是因为一个渴望得到的回应。

 

也不知道哪里来勇气，他固执地握上了李东海正准备下针的手，却又固执地别开了眼睛。李东海轻轻拨开小孩的手，终于开口：“别急。”小孩再次平静的表情似是已经安心，但他身侧拽紧被子的发白骨节还是不争气地泄露了他的情绪。

 

十字架的描绘，只差最后一笔。

 

李东海终于停下手，微微附身，想要在男孩的额头落下一个吻，最终却只是伸手撩了撩男孩的碎发。“你很好，也很勇敢。这一生辛苦了，未来会更好的，你放心去吧。”

 

李东海到底没有应下他来世的约，可李赫宰笑了。他说：

 

“哥哥，再见啦。”

 

李东海不懂什么是爱，但他好像忘不了这个男孩。李赫宰看上去像是睡着了，离开后的样子和他活着的时候一样易碎，又一样安静。

 

离开之后是开始，这个好男孩应该要有一个很好的来世，有一个圆满的家庭，一段两情相悦的爱。这些东西太奢侈，李东海知道，自己给不起。所以如果有下辈子，他好怕李赫宰再来找他，更害怕自己因为难得的温暖，就自私地将他留下。

 

这么多年，在神的规则下，李东海为自己做了第一个交易。

 

我也没有什么称得上美好的东西，你把这段关于他的回忆拿走吧。我答应交换给他一个离开，现在我再换给他一点未来。一点没有我的未来。

 

李东海颤抖着手，在李赫宰温度尚存的颈后勾画，看着少年的皮肤上生出一朵玫瑰花。他并不觉得难过，只是眼眶莫名有点湿。

 

李赫宰，我永远也没办法给你一份爱，只能还你一枝花。

 

这辈子我送你走了，你慢一点，把它捎上吧。

 

我的男孩，说完这句话，我就要把你忘啦。


End file.
